


One

by heijihatsutori



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heijihatsutori/pseuds/heijihatsutori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were one, once. And then they were none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyric from Epik High's One

 

 

_Time is tickin’, time, time is tickin’, tickin’_

_Time is tickin’, time, time is tickin’ away_

 

 

 

1)

 

            He is at the airport. A laptop on his lap, a headphone tucked nicely on the ears, a cap hiding half his face. A small backpack beside him and a luggage by the left. Nobody seems to recognize him, yet. The hand of the clock on the sidebar is ticking, mocking him to no end. Words of doubt is building inside of him that he clenched his fist until his knuckles turns white, just to make it go away.

 

            It is a futile effort, of course.

 

_Anon has signed in._

 

Anon: So you’re doing it?

C.K: Yeah.

Anon: Just, don’t ever regret it.

Anon: I’ll kill you if you do.

 

_Anon has signed out._

 

 

2)

 

            They are at the building, scattered about. Dancing at the practice rooms, singing at the empty halls, or just simply hanging about with the juniors and seniors. Everybody recognized them, for sure. The hand of the clock on the wall is ticking, and they pay attention to it no less. Words of rumors and future are circulating about that they cannot help but embraced them with open arms.

 

            It is an easy thing to do, of course.

 

            “Is everybody here yet?”

            “Yes, except for...”

            “I try calling him again.”

 

            _The number that you dialed is unreachable at the moment. Please try again later._

3)

 

            He left a farewell letter to them.

            Nobody seems to realize, though.

 

 

4)

 

_H.G has signed in._

H.G: You called?

H.G: What’s wrong?

C.K: Have you regretted yourself? Leaving?

H.G: Why?

C.K: Don’t ask.

H.G: You’re leaving?

C.K: I’m not answering.

H.G: So I heard.

 

 

5)

 

            “He offs the damn phone.”

            “I don’t get it, why?”

            “It’s not like he got issues...”

            “He’ll come. Let’s believe in him more.”

            “Just face it. He won’t.”

 

 

6)

 

Hyung,

 

            I’m sorry. Hate me all you want, I’ll feel better that way. Tell everyone I betrayed the group, because that’s exactly what I do. Just in case you’re wondering, too, I choose this on my own, so don’t bother blaming someone else. Also, I’ve emptied out my stuffs from the dorm, so don’t worry about it. Do take care of yourselves more, though.

 

            Goodbye and good luck.

 

 

7)

 

H.G: The fans might stone you to death, you know.

C.K: That’ll be great.

H.G: You seriously got issues there.

H.G: Just know that I got your back.

C.K: Thanks, hyung.

 

_H.G has signed out._

8)

 

            “I want to believe in him.”

            “Same here.”

            “I won’t.”

            “He told us over breakfast he’s leaving, didn’t he?”

            “He’s not the type to joke around.”

            “He looks fairly serious, too.”

            “ENOUGH!”

 

 

9)

 

            The room is nothing but white. Typical of a hospital, really. He sat there with a pen on the hand and papers on the other. Hyung, he wrote. Take care of yourself.

 

            “Hyung, are you okay?”

            “Don’t bother me.”

 

            He scratched them and wrote another one. Hyung, he started.

 

            “Hyung, you shouldn’t take those pills too much.”

            “Stop pestering me!”

 

            He lost the words by now but still, he wants to write at least _something_ , so he took a new paper. Hyung, he began.

 

            “Hyung, stop!”

            “It’s all your fault! It’ll be better if you’re not here!”

 

            He crumbled the paper and threw it to the door.

 

 

10)

 

_Anon has signed in._

 

Anon: Still here?

C.K: Yeah.

Anon: There’s no turning back.

C.K: I know.

Anon: Hey.

Anon: Run for it.

Anon: It’ll be okay.

 

_Anon has signed out._

 

C.K: Thanks.

 

_Message not sent to Anon._

 

 

11)

 

            “I want to know why, that’s all.”

 

            Silence.

 

            _The number that you dialed is out of service. Please try a different number. Thank you._

12)

 

            He packed his things when everybody’s out.

            There is no trace of his existence left.

 

 

13)

 

C.K: This is for the best.

C.K: I’ve had enough.

 

_C.K has signed out._

 

 

14)

 

            “I’ve done trying.”

 

            _The number that you dialed is–_ CLICK.

 

 

15)

 

            The room is spacious and unique. He sat at the chair by the desk while the manager sorted out papers and all in front of him.

 

            “So what you’re trying to say is...”

            “I’m not continuing it.”

            “If this is about-“

            “I’m not changing my mind. I’ve got all the time in the world before I come to this.”

            “Do the others know?”

            “I already told them this morning.”

            “It’ll be a pity to lose you like this.”

            “I won’t waver for that.”

            “Should’ve known.”

 

            The manager stands up and put out a hand. He took it.

 

            “Good luck. In whatever it is you’re doing after this.”

 

            The smile is sincere enough to make him smile back.

 

            “Thanks, for everything.”

 

            He walked out of the building with a heart as cold as ice. Getting into the taxi that had been waiting for him, he spared a glance at the place. He thought of all the happy times, sad times, and how everything had gone wrong it broke a piece of his heart to know fully well that it will never be the same again, no matter how hard he tried.

 

            No matter how much he wanted it to be.

 

            He gets in, settled himself and told the driver to go the airport.

 

            He never looked back, not even once.

 

 

16)

 

            The clock on the sidebar shows the time as 16:20 PM.

 

            “It’s time.”

 

            He closes the laptop on his lap, increase the volume of his iPod that the music is blaring off his headphone, lowers the cap that it hides his face more. He carries the backpack on his shoulders and pulls the luggage by his left hand, the right holding the passport and ticket.

 

            He walks straight to the departure hall.

 

 

17)

 

            The clock on the wall shows the time as 16:20 PM.

 

            “It’s time.”

 

            They walk into the conference room one by one, crowding it straight away with their big number and sit by the long table in the middle of it. The secretary passes some papers around that scream out confidential, responsibility, and agreement.

 

            The manager, who sits in the middle of it all, takes the opportunity to study their faces. Everybody is professional enough, this is an important matter after all, but he cannot help but to notice the eerie silence and dull atmosphere. He clears his throat, capturing their attentions and begins.

 

            “First of all, thank you for coming to this meeting. As you all already know, this meeting is to discuss about your new contract with us and future activities whether as a group or individual activities. I hope that everything can be settled throughout this meeting to avoid problems in the future and...”

 

            Despite that it all goes well there is a hollow feeling inside, as the truth that another one of them is leaving, and they are now one more person short sink in.

 

 

18)

 

            It was raining but he can hear them a bit too well, to his chagrin.

 

            “I hate him.”

 

            He closed the door.

 

 

19)

 

            The last of the contract is signed, and both parties are satisfied with the outcome.

 

 

20)

 

            He closes his eyes to dreamland, and the plane took off.

 

 

 


End file.
